Consumers often have to adapt to a new pair of eyeglasses which is a known issue in the eyeglasses industry. It often relates to image distortion of the new eyeglasses, and adaptation to new eyeglasses can sometimes be a very painful process for some people. Three consequences happen when the image distortion by eyeglasses is not handled properly. First, a pair of new eyeglasses may take 1 to 2 week(s) for consumers to get used to, with the individual's experience varying from person to person. Second, a significant portion of new eyeglasses purchased are abandoned because consumers can never become accustomed to them. This causes monetary losses because a new pair of eyeglasses does improve an individual's vision, and getting used to the new eyeglasses is considered a personal responsibility. Third, a population of people abandon eyeglasses all together if they fail to get used to all eyeglasses from different eyeglass shops.
The conventional refraction process shown in FIG. 1 relies on experience and skills of an individual optometrist (optician) to set a starting point as well as an ending point for the prescription of eyeglasses. First, an autorefractor 11 is typically used to get an objective measurement of an eye's refractive errors and provide a rough objective prescription 12 including a spherical power Fs, a cylinder power Fc and a cylinder angle Fa. Second, an optometrist (or an optician) will determine a rough spherical correction in a phoropter 13, and then administrates a subjective optimization of spherical power, cylinder power and cylinder angle based on the objective prescription. The subjective optimization is based on the experience and skill of the optometrist or optician, and on subjective feedback of the tested subjects (i.e., the patient). In step 16 of subjective refraction, the cylinder angle is subjectively optimized by letting the tested subject first see an astigmatism chart and then an acuity chart afterwards. The optometrist (an optician) will set/modify the cylinder angle based on the objective prescription as well as feedback of the tested subject. In step 17 of subjective refraction, the cylinder power is subjectively optimized by having the tested subject view an acuity chart, and an optometrist (an optician) will set/modify the cylinder power based on the objective prescription as well as feedback of the tested subject. In step 18 of subjective refraction, the spherical power is subjectively optimized by letting the tested subject see an acuity chart, and an optometrist (an optician) will set/modify the spherical power based on feedback of the tested subject. The same process is repeated for the other eye of the tested subject. Third, a final prescription of the eyeglasses (subjective refraction 14) is determined for each eye with the subjectively optimized spherical power Fs, subjectively optimized cylinder power Fc, and subjectively optimized cylinder angle Fa. This conventional method of refraction does serve the purpose of improving vision with the new pair of eyeglasses. However, it is a different matter whether the tested subject will like the improved vision with the new pair of eyeglasses purchased.
Consequently, although many configurations and methods for vision correction are known in the art, there is a need to provide improved methods and devices to reduce and eliminate image distortion associated with eyeglasses.